Tsunami-sama and Her Devoted Knight
by Leeman
Summary: A song fic about Tsunami\'s Knight (that would be me, the author) and Tsunami-sama. Please R&R. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Tsunami-sama, but I would give my soul for her to be   
brought to life if it were possible. ^_^ Joshua Lee is my creation, however, and he belongs to me.   
Well, he is me. I don't appreciate my created characters being used in anyone else's stories   
without obtaining my permission before hand, so please keep that in mind if your actually   
interested in using him.   
  
Author's notes: Well, this is a song fic to "Like a Prayer" by Madonna about Tsunami-sama and   
myself. I am known as Tsunami's Knight, and I jump at every chance I get to defend her on any   
anime related mailing lists that I'm a member of. Tsunami's Knight is my primary online handle,   
and I use it just about everywhere except on fan fiction web sites. Leeman is another handle of   
mine, and I use it exclusively as a pen name. I just wanted to clarify how I came up with the story   
idea. Believe me, I would be absolutely thrilled if I could just be a meager servant to Tsunami-   
sama if she actually existed, but alas, she is an anime character whose beauty and personality are   
unparalleled by anyone/anything. Oh yeah, words between * . . . * are thoughts.   
  
Tsunami-sama and Her Devoted Knight   
By Leeman   
  
[Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone   
I hear you call my name   
And it feels like home]   
  
Joshua Lee, a brown haired, brown eyed man from earth who wore a pair of black shorts   
and a navy blue t-shirt, was completely relaxed as he floated above the eternally flowing Water of   
Life as the massive space tree he stood before emitted small strings of light speckled with all of   
the colors of the spectrum to all of the smaller trees rooted in floating platforms throughout   
Jurai's sacred chamber of power. He bowed his head down in reverence before the supreme tree   
of his Goddess as the blue dot, his emblem of power, began to radiate with a heavenly blue light.   
His head slowly tilted backwards, and he levitated higher as the light poured from his emblem to   
the tree. A speckled, diamond-like beam traveled through the dense cloud of light he was giving   
off and connected with his power emblem. A slight smile spread across his lips. *You called, my   
Lady?* Joshua asked through his mental connection with the tree.   
  
[When you call my name it's like a little prayer   
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there   
In the midnight hour I can feel your power   
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there]   
  
Joshua could sense her feelings of happiness flowing through his link, and his smile grew   
wider. *Thank you for coming,* he could hear her reply through the mental link that had been   
established.   
*I am pleased to be of service.*   
*There is no need to be so formal. You are my knight by your own free will.*   
*I know.*   
*Please come into my dimension.*   
*I would be honored.* The connection with the space tree was broken, and the blue light   
faded, but his emblem continued to glow. Five pearly Wings of the Lighthawk appeared before   
him, each of them as radiant and glorious as the divine limbs of the gods, themselves. He closed   
his eyes as each wing broke from its inverse pentacle formation and slowly circled him until he   
was completely surrounded by them. They floated in nearer as he drew his arms up and crossed   
them in front of his chest. Suddenly, the Lighthawk Wings' size increased, and they enveloped   
him in a brilliantly shining sphere of flowering, angelic light. As soon as it completely sealed him   
within, it vanished as if it had been a mere figment of a young child's imagination.   
  
[I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing   
I have no choice, I hear your voice   
Feels like flying   
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling   
Out of the sky, I close my eyes   
Heaven help me]   
  
The sphere appeared above a large platform in the center of a gigantic room surrounded   
with gentle falls of the Water of Life. The sphere slowly separated back into five, evenly sized   
Lighthawk Wings which instantly disappeared as Joshua slowly lowered himself down until his   
feet finally came upon the solid surface of the platform. He absorbed in his surroundings with   
wonder as the soothing sound of water falling into water refreshed his senses. Each of those   
waterfalls poured from roots of all the other space trees embedded in this dimension into an huge   
lake of infinite depth where the Water of Life was empowered by the limitless energy lifted from   
subspace by the Ouke no Ki's roots. As of now, Joshua was inside of the Ouke no Ki, where   
Tsunami-sama's tree empowered the Ouke no Ki with its capabilities. Joshua walked up to the   
tree of Tsunami-sama and placed his hand upon its massive trunk. He was slightly started as a   
hand gently landed on his shoulder, but he didn't flinch. "I'm surprised you didn't sense my   
presence," sang a woman's voice so lovely it could lull the greatest of storms.   
"I didn't search for it. I knew you would come out when you were ready."   
"That could have been a few seconds or a few thousand years." He reached up and put   
his hand over the hand of the Goddess that was resting on his shoulder as he turned to meet her.   
He was immediately awestricken by the Goddess whose beauty far surpassed any and every   
attempt to describe it. He couldn't find the strength to move as his eyes were caught in the tender   
gaze of her incredibly alluring pink eyes.   
A grin crept up on Tsunami-sama's face as she desperately tried to stifle a giggle.   
However, the look on her knight's face was too much, and she raised her free hand to her mouth   
and giggled like a young school girl at the frozen man in front of her. After a few minutes he   
finally came to his senses. He noticed her giggling and quickly removed his hand from hers and   
scratched the back of his head nervously. "Gomen. I guess I did it again, huh?" She nodded as   
she continued to giggle at him for another few moments before ceasing.   
"Hai, you always space out."   
"I know, but I can't really help it. You are the most awe-inspiring site in the entire   
universe, after all." She blushed slightly.   
"You're not so bad, yourself," she declared as she removed her hand from his shoulder   
and softly cupped his cheek. He could already feel the warmth welling up in his cheeks, and he   
knew that they probably resembled ripe tomatoes right then. "There's no need to blush, either.   
It's not as if this is your first time here."   
"That's true, but I can't really stop it from happening."   
"That's okay. You're even more kawaii when you blush." He felt another spell of   
warmth forming in his cheeks, and she chuckled. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of   
his neck as he normally does when he gets nervous. "Relax. I'm not going to bite you."   
"You sure?" He teased.   
"Hmm . . . I'll think about it, anyway," she grinned impishly, and he gulped. She chuckled   
at him once more, and he just smiled and looked upon her adoringly. "Would you like a drink of   
water?" She inquired sweetly.   
"That sounds great. I am getting kinda thirsty."   
"Help yourself. There's more than plenty of it."   
  
[Like a child you whisper softly to me   
You're in control just like a child   
Now I'm dancing   
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning   
You're here with me, it's like a dream   
Let the choir sing]   
  
Josh glanced at Tsunami-sama from the corner of his eyes as he sipped the sweetest, most   
delicious water of all-time from his crouching position at the edge of the platform. The Water of   
Life supplies energy to all of the space trees, and the only humans who are capable of drinking it   
are members of the Juraian Royal family, and this is because of their lifetime partnerships with   
their own personal space trees. Tsunami's knight was a demigod, however, because of the power   
Tsunami-sama instilled within him, and he was free to travel anywhere and partake in anything he   
chose to. Tsunami-sama gave him his power because it was the only way they could ever be   
together, and Tsunami-sama trusted and loved him from the deepest core of her being, and he   
reciprocated her feelings just as forcefully.   
He felt very nostalgic as the Water of Life eased over his soul with its tranquil power. He   
looked back over at Tsunami-sama and saw her watching him from her seat on a solid   
materialization of pure energy. He smiled as an idea revealed itself to him. He returned to a   
standing position gracefully as he could and approached her with an air of dignity and kneeled on   
one knee before her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, and he smiled up at her as   
handsomely as he could. He extended his hand out in front of him as the blue dot on his forehead   
began to glow. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them as a perfectly detailed   
blue rose made of energy materialized in his palm. He bowed his head and offered it to her, and   
she gently plucked it from his hand and smiled. "What are you up to?" She questioned with a   
beautiful smile adorning her splendorous face.   
"Would you like to dance with me?" He stood up and held out his hand to her.   
"I'd love to." She gently placed her hand in his and rose to her feet with an elegance   
unparalleled in the entire universe. He kissed her hand politely, and they started to dance. There   
was no music to guide their movements other than the falling of the water into the lake and the   
rhythm of each other's beating heart, but they danced marvelously around the platform as if a   
grand orchestra was playing solely for their benefit. When two people love each other as deeply   
as these two, no music is required for them to become perfectly in synch with each other and   
move as one entity.   
As their dance slowed its pace, Josh embraced her possessively as she rested her head   
upon his shoulder. Her heavenly robes brushed against his legs as they continued to dance ever so   
slowly, and it tickled him a bit, but he wasn't capable of being disturbed by it. He was completely   
enfolded in the rapture of her closeness, and the ecstacy of her divine fragrance. Both of them   
had reached a splendid plateau of euphoria, and they became the only two objects in the universe,   
and they revolved only around each other. Both of their power emblems began to glow, and the   
light emitted from them danced and intertwined in the air, and time ceased to exist as all known   
levels of pleasure and contentment were greatly surpassed.   
  
[Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there   
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery   
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem   
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there]   
  
Neither Tsunami-sama nor Josh could tell exactly when they came to, but they both   
discovered themselves still tightly enveloped in each other's avid embrace. They reluctantly   
separated, and Josh stumbled backwards due to a sudden spell of dizziness. Tsunami-sama   
grabbed a hold him, but a sudden wave of dizziness also claimed her, and she collapsed on top of   
him. The room spun around them quickly, and there was no way to tell what was where.   
Tsunami-sama felt utterly drained of energy for the first time in her entire existence, and she was   
overwhelmingly frightened by it. She did the only thing she could do and held onto her exhausted   
knight who was laying underneath her. It wasn't but a minute before they had both passed out in   
a profound slumber.   
  
[Just like a prayer, I'll take you there   
It's like a dream to me]   
  
Tsunami-sama awoke to the feeling of something very lumpy underneath her. She pushed   
herself up enough to look down and see her sleeping knight absorbing most of her weight. She let   
out a small, "Eep," and scurried off of him. As soon as he was free from her weight, he rolled   
over onto his side and then onto is stomach. He laid the side of his face down against the ground   
and started snoring. Tsunami-sama couldn't help but smile at his kawaii form as he lay sprawled   
out all over the floor. She knew it had to be terribly uncomfortable for him though, and her   
emblem of power on her forehead began to glow as two Wings of the Lighthawk appeared   
underneath him and lifted him up off of the ground. They softened as they levitated above the   
platform and provided an excellent sleeping surface thanks to the power of the transformation of   
objects.   
He awoke a few minutes later, and she let him down without dropping him in his drowsy   
state. He immediately drank some Water of Life which rejuvenated his senses quite rapidly. He   
glanced around his surroundings as he pondered what had occurred. When he couldn't think of a   
logical explanation of it, he turned to Tsunami-sama who was also fetching a drink of the Water   
of Life. "What exactly happened to us?" He inquired in his curiosity.   
"Hmm . . . I'm not exactly sure. I've never felt anything remotely close to that before."   
"Me either. So, you have no ideas at all?"   
"Well, I do have one idea, but I'm not quite sure if it's what happened or not."   
"What is it?" Her cheeks became adorned with a deep, rosy hue, and he became even   
more confused. "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about. My energy was also drained. It   
was the first time I've actually slept since I was mortal."   
"That's not why I'm embarrassed."   
"Ano . . . why then?"   
"Well, you see. We . . . ano . . . I think we made love on a divine plain of existence." Her   
blush deepened, and a familiar rosy coloring appeared on his face as well, and he found himself   
speechless.   
"Oh . . . I see," he finally was able to reply. Once he had fully regained control over his   
thoughts, he quickly bowed down. "Gomen nasai! I didn't know what was happening. Please   
forgive me!"   
"It's not your fault, and it really isn't that terrible a thought is it?" She blushed only   
slightly this time.   
"Well, not really. Actually, I'm kind of glad it happened in a way." He looked away as   
his blush returned in full force.   
"So am I." He almost face faulted.   
"Do you really mean that?"   
"Hai, I do." He smiled, and his blush decreased in its intensity.   
"I love you, Tsunami."   
"I love you too, Josh. More than you'll ever know." He hugged her tightly and then   
pulled back slightly. They met each other's gaze, and they were instantly captured. Both of them   
inched towards each other, and they closed their eyes as they grew very close. Their lips briefly   
met before they drew back from each other. They began inching towards one another once again,   
and this time they both let go of any feelings of embarrassment. Their lips collied in a fiery   
passion which continued to grow in intensity until they finally were forced to part by their   
breathlessness. Tsunami-sama laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped her in his arms and   
held her with all of his being. He loved her so much, and he never wanted to leave her side again.   
  
Author's notes: Well, that's the conclusion of yet another work of fan fiction by me. I hope all   
you enjoyed it. I know I immensely enjoyed composing it. Please note that I didn't try to   
accurately stick to the facts of Tenchi Muyo as I wrote this. This is the first song fic I've written   
using any characters from Tenchi Muyo. I have featured myself in another fan fic of mine called   
"Dreams of an Author," though. Well, I am very tired, and I must go to bed after I upload this   
story. Please take a moment to review it. I would really appreciate it, and most all complements,   
flames, or criticism is welcome. Oh yeah, here's a little glossary to help you out with the very few   
Japanese terms I used.   
  
hai = yes   
iie = no   
ano = uhh or umm   
gomen = sorry   
gomen nasai = more formal and serious apology   
Ouke no Ki = space tree that draws energy used by Juraians from subspace. Tsunami-sama is the   
origin of this tree. That is an actual Tenchi Muyo fact according to the "Tenchi 101," but it is not   
accurately presented in this fan fic. I don't want to spread any misinformation or anything. ^_^


End file.
